A Gordon Research Conference on diffration methods for the study of biological macromolecules will be held at the Protor Academy in New Hampshire during the last week of July 1982. A program of frontier topics in the diffraction analysis of a wide variety of biological systems is being assembled. The meeting will have an intimate, workshop character with ample time for discussion and quiet thought. In accord with Gordon Conferences policy, there will be no published proceedings. The effectiveness of the meeting will be determined largely by the quality of invited participants. We request partial support for the travel expenses of invited speakers.